


Stalker.

by Vlood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Thomas needs a hug, alex can be cruel, but he isn't a bad person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlood/pseuds/Vlood
Summary: Thomas Jefferson started a long distance relationship online, which he himself finished after a while.A year later he begins to feel harassed and the worst thing is that he doesn't remember the face of his stalker.How Thomas's life seems to collapse little by little.-Okay, guys, I'm going to translate the fanfic of mine for my own.  First, you need to know is that my English is very poor and it's not my first, second or third language; so I'm sorry if something that I wrote is grammatically wrong.





	Stalker.

_Macaroni: Hey, today I'm going out with one of my friends. What will you do?_

_Cherry: With whom? Do I have to feel jealous? I plan to stay at home and go out running._

**...**

Thomas was looking at the ceiling of his room as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, his cell phone was ringing. Was he not going to tire of calling? Would not he realize that he didn't want to respond? Would he think he is busy? For months he didn't answer the calls, why did he have to reconnect?

Now the sound of the alarm accompanied the cell phone. He stretched to get rid of the laziness slowly in the bed even without leaving the sheets. When his feet touched the cold ground he was like a connector with real life, the awakening of the lethargy between daydreaming and the indifference in which he was immersed. He started dressing for work, I really did not feel like dealing with anyone today and surely, as always, Hamilton would be a massive pain in the ass.

**Thomas POV**

I look at his cell phone fixedly, I would not take him to work, I wanted to have his mind clear at least there. Under the stairs and went directly to the kitchen, a basin of water and an apple, the perfect breakfast for the perfect body. Maybe at work, I would drink a coffee without sugar. 

I arrived at the office and James was not expecting me, maybe I had annoyed him for not answering his messages when I went to do it yesterday that person called. I don't know, but even so, I feel bad that he isn't on good terms with me, and more for something like not answering his messages, he is my best friend and his anger towards me is like a knife coming down my arms in a definitive way. I better stop thinking about this, my head started to hurt and I really am not prepared for a migraine today, just apologize to James when I see him, he will understand why he is a good friend, and he will leave his anger aside in a two by three, at least I am lucky that it is that way towards my person.

I almost tripped in the middle of the corridor and when I focused my eyes, away from my thoughts, I saw him. Lafayette I whisper his name under him and he with a big smile extends his arms towards me, waiting for something and I don't hesitate to give it to him. We hugged each other hard, after all we were friends for a long time in France and why I had to go back when I finished studying there we separated, when we met again here he went back to his native country since he was taking experience abroad and The Washington law firm had served him well enough. He squeezed me more against his chest, holding me strong with his arms around me. When we parted his hands were on my hips, Laf was always very fond of physical contact, with him, I could not complain, his touch was always welcome. He smiled and returned the smile.

\- How have things been going in France? Why did not you tell me you were coming?

\- Well, Mon Ami ... Surprise! Excuse Moi but I really wanted to return to my beloved America and surprise her a month ames. And how have you been Cheri?

\- I'm all right.- The nickname surprised me and not in the best way, Laf was used to calling people that way, but, the nickname still reminded me too much of bad times that I want to forget with all my soul, bury them in the past and pretend that I never they happened.

-Are you okay, Mon chaton?

-Mmm. Yes. I just got lost in my thoughts.-

-Don't do that often, today you almost fall in the hall and now you ignored me- Almost making a pout, he told me. "I will not." He smiled again. "Washington has a place for you here, right?"

\- OF COURSE MON AMI! Monsieur Washington is a gentleman who kept my job.

-That is good- Notice how one of his hands was still on my hip almost being the one who guided me down the hall. Although I am not as fond of contact as he is, as long as they are Laf and James I do not complain and I am able to seek contact with them, a contact that I find comforting in most cases. Apparently, I got lost in my thoughts again because Laf's hand was firmer and other voices came back to reality. Hamilton, Laurens, Mulligan, and Aaron were there, surrounding us. Aaron is also a nice person, my friend saying a lot, only that social contact does not comfort him too much, but joining the other three that intercepted Laf and me, it is not very pleasant that on his part.

\- Lafayette! My bro, how are you here without warning ?! - Hamilton threw himself into Laf's arms, causing him to let go and I almost fell away from his touch, he had made me feel sharp and Hamilton took it off. After Hamilton, Laurens was the one who hung on everyone's favorite French, muttering something that made him frown a little. Finally, Hercules Mulligan, they embraced as if life depended on it whispering words that seemed sweet. A strange sensation settled in my chest watching the interaction, but I felt the hard look of Aaron who gave me a gentle squeeze in the hand and greeted Laf calmly, but they smiled sweet. I separate from them and my French seems not to notice.

My office is a bit far away but I can walk well only up there, but before there is James' office and I may have the opportunity to apologize for looking indifferent to his messages. My hand took the knob of the door and it was as if everything was suddenly theoric, the hallway seemed bigger and darker despite being well lit, was there someone with me? Was someone there? Did someone want to hurt me there? Breathe strong, strong. The door opened without needing me to do it, James from the other side looked at me with a raised eyebrow but he must have noticed my face of panic because he made me enter quickly and sit in an armchair in front of his desk.

\- Excuse me for ignoring you the weekend, James, I understand if you are gleeful - I whisper softly wishing you to listen to me, I do not think you can talk again if you did not.

\- Tommy ... do not worry, what happened?

\- I do not know, I do not feel well.

\- Do you want me to warn Washington?

\--It is not necessary.

\- You almost have a panic attack before entering my office. Stay here and I will warn Washington that today you do not feel very well, so you do not leave too much burden and you can leave if you need to.

I do not wait for me to answer because it came out quickly. Leaving me just sitting there. I know it should not be like that, but James has to go to our boss's office to tell him that I'm unable to function well today, it bothers me. It makes me feel useless, as an inferior being that can not stand on its own. It's like when I was a child and lived with my parents, I loved them, but I always dreamed of independence, leaving behind the feeling of being a burden, a feeling that increased over the years. And now James would be talking to Washington. I run my fingers nervously into the chair, scratching a little and only altering the pattern of the fiber strands of whatever the cover is made of. With the minutes or good, maybe they were seconds, I was doing more shapes and patterns altering the design until it was just a set of bad lines and circles. Why is James taking so long? ... James came back a little later and only then did I realize he was at work, doing nothing. He looked at me strangely, surely I put on a panic expression, as he names them. He stopped me while he approached me, and put his hands on my shoulders ready to speak but I interrupted him.

\- I have work to do, James, I have not done anything and it's been about an hour since I arrived.

\- Fuck, Tommy, calm down.

\- But Ja-

\- But nothing, you're going to sit here while I work. Washington said you probably need a break so do not worry about working today.

-James, I do not want to be useless. I go to my office.

I escaped him before he could react to stop me, two of us could play the same game. A small mischievous smile crossed my face as I ran towards my office, it's fun to do something like that and run away feeling my curls bouncing off my face. I opened the door and closed with insurance, almost feeling James arrive and hit so that there will be and make me rest. I sat on my desk, taking some papers that were around me. They were talking about a case of abuse, not like the others of a robbery that I had been carrying, so I assumed that somebody left them there. 

Apparently, a young boy denounced the ex-girlfriend as his best friend as the main suspect in the murder of him, well, he accuses her of doing it. The case seems really interesting so I started reading, ignoring the slight discomfort that began to invade me. 

I finished reading the files and the grief that filled me was immense, both young people had been talking on the Internet becoming a couple, then exchanged their personal data to be able to meet. According to the testimony of the friend of the deceased, this 19-year-old girl would have insisted that they meet in person. Then she went up the game, something strange is that she did not specify how, but insisted that she was not right in the head, that her friend was beginning to fear her and one day simply, he was no longer there. I know of many similar cases, which may have many variations, but still, I wonder what I did wrong in my previous life so that this one especially touches me. I could almost feel the fear of the boy who died, he was so young ... so young and life had no mercy on him.

I'm Definitely going to defend the accuser, this case could be my farewell to the past that fills my head so much lately. I'm going to win it and I'll show the stalkers, abusers, and murderers who hide behind a screen that they can not get away with it like that, without receiving the hard price of the read. When someone knocked on the door feel like all my courage and will vanish to be nothing.

I remained silent imagining who could be behind the door and cruelly my mind formulated an unclear image of a man. They knocked again. Are they waiting for me to open the door? Are they waiting for me to let them hurt me? Do not speak. I remain silent and silent without daring even to breathe until I could not hold my breath.

\- Mon Chaton, do you open the door? - Was it Lafayette? Who knocked on the door was Lafayette? I did not dare to ask before opening the door because if the answer was No, I couldn't imagine the reaction I would have then. My French friend almost pushed me to the armchair on the side of the room.

\- Mon petit chaton, what's wrong? Madison told me how you ran away from him after he talked to Washington about you feeling bad. And do not think I do not notice how you ran away from me too today when the others intercepted us.

\- Nothing's wrong, Laffy. Only ... no ... I feel indisposed.

\- James told me how you almost have a panic atta-

-Can you leave my office? I just do not feel well and-

-Thomas, Wash-

\- Just get out of here! I have a lot of work to do to bother me! - I couldn't control myself and scream. I'm upset that Laf interrupted me despite the fact that I had done the same before. Anyway, the look Lafayette gave me before leaving, left me frozen.

-We only worry about you, you damn imbecile-

When the door closed my eyes filled with tears and the inevitable happened. I started hyperventilating. I know that Laf's character is strong and it is also easy to get his bad mood afloat but still ... the feeling of having screwed me up invades me like a fever. I could not stand on my feet anymore, I tried to go back to the couch but I failed, falling to the floor and cowering over myself. I started to run my nails across my face, while strong sobs began to emerge as well as the red marks on my cheeks that then spread to my arms, maybe if I did not have my coat, I could make longer marks on them, I could feel more liberation Somehow I took off my coat and began to run my nails through my arms, raising the sleeves of my shirt and staining it with small pink dots that varied in hue, darkening as I went through my nails for them. I hardly felt the air in my lungs because of my rapid breathing. So stuck in my state I did not hear how the door opened again, nor how my best friend came looking at me horrified.

\- Thomas ... God ... - crouched beside me, trying to separate my hands that were now in my neck.

\- Sorry ... James ... sorry ... sorry.

\- Do not worry Thomy, try to breathe. One ... two, one two ...- James pointed to himself, inhaling and exhaling. Like when he had his asthma attacks and I had to stop them, only now the situation was the reverse and it was me who put himself in James's place ... and James never hurt himself in his attacks. asthma and this is not an asthma attack. He kept talking to me and trying to stabilize me until finally, I could do it. At first, they were great breaths and then breathe normally. James made me get on the couch and sat next to me, leaving a small distance between us. Why did he walk away?

-Thomy, what happened? 

\- I ... James ... I shouted at Laf when he only cared about me - I leaned towards him and luckily I caught the hint and he wrapped me in his arms, making me lower a little more to his height.

\- Why did you shout him? -

\- He kept insisting and I ... I did not want to talk about anything. But he insisted on talking and now he's going to be mad at me for how I react.

\- Oh, Thomy, do not worry. I will talk to Laf and he will explain that it was not your intention to react badly- Let out a small laugh after realizing that: --This is the second time on the day that, in less than 4 hours, you are my lifeline, Jimmy- He smiled at me and squeezed me a little harder against him.

\- You're going to be my princess in trouble, Thomas? 

We both looked at each other and laughed a little, even though I noticed that my voice was something forced. Was it because of the crying or because of the current situation in which he was? I could not answer it, but at least I felt safe in the arms of his best friend.

\- I'm going to go get the kit, we do not want marks left on you, do not move from here and please, Thomas, do not hurt yourself again.

I was a little embarrassed at his warning, he was treating me like a little boy who can not take care of himself. And with my actions ... maybe he's right to treat me like that, so many things I've done wrong ... I can not take care of myself and I can not deny it, past and present events only show that Who I would say that the great Thomas Jefferson would be helpless in the face of some situation? If anyone knew about this, they would certainly laugh in my face, it would be a great humiliation. What if Hamilton finds out? God forbid, that bastard would take the opportunity to trample me to the first, ruin my reputation without hesitation a second, take a pen and a hundred words would express his ever insistent and unstoppable opinion. My head hurt and I decided to leave those thoughts noticing that James had not returned yet, and like my return to reality, my shame returned. Would James also think that I am an imbecile? Someone unable to control it? Someone so unstable that he is capable of hurting himself? I do not know and I will not be able to find out until I talk to James about what happened clearly, I know he would not let this pass, after all, he is James Madison, who is able to analyze everything. He can be as silent and invisible as he wants but ... James was still one of the smartest people I know, and my best friend after all. James came through the door a few minutes later, he looked angry and I could not help but wonder if I caused that anger. But when he saw the interrogation on my face he denied with a sigh.

-I talk to Lafayette, he told me about your little argument.

-James, it was not important I just over exaggerated everything.

-No Thomas, do not overdo it. Why do you react so badly? - James looked at me with concern, for someone who barely shows his feelings, he was always sentimental with me. I set aside my gaze, I would not be lying to look at his eyes.

-Nothing, just ... I'm stressed.

-Thomas- I sigh. James opened the medicine cabinet and put hydrogen peroxide on a cotton ball and began to run it over my face. Immediately I began to complain, it burned too much. I tried to move my face away but with one of his hands, he held me steady holding me by the chin. When I finished with my face followed my arms, this burned even more as the scratches were deeper. After the oxygenated water came the relief. Cream for wounds. He put it in his hands and rubbed it in circles on my hurt skin. I swear I could stay like this forever, his touch was very relaxing almost making me forget all the above. I did not realize that I had closed my eyes until the touch stopped and when I opened them James smiled at me.

-You have to rest Tommy.

\- But Jimmy, I have a lot of work to do-

\- Your health is more important than work, Washington will understand. I'm sure Lafayette already went to complain about how you kicked him out of your office.

-He ... sure- James sat next to me and made me rest my head in his lap while he massaged my hair.

\- Rest, I'll stay with you.

\- You have work to Jimmy...-

-My friend is more important than work, you are important to my Thomas.

James kissed my forehead and continued to run his fingers through my curls. I had not noticed how tired I was, too. The stress of today, despite not being too much, added to the previous days and made my exhaust. To think that it is not even half a day.

I closed my eyes and let myself be carried away by the dream, James is a great friend. I could not bear to lose him, not him. If any day I do, the world will also lose Thomas Jefferson...

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, English isn't my thing, so I'm sorry if something is badly written or bad grammar.


End file.
